


Halloween Baking

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Baking, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween baking isn't traditional, but its a good excuse to spend the afternoon making cookies.<br/>(A little something for the yogweek of Honeydew)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Baking

One large condensed clump of sugar landed in the butter greased bowl, using its last moment of possible grace, to have its brown colouring weakly glistened in the setting sun. Dissolving swiftly into the already whisked egg, the beginnings of the batter looked hardly edible.

“And then two teaspoons of vanilla.” Lalna’s voice chimed as he passed a ringed clutter of measuring spoons to his friend who firmly stood on his step stool. “You need to be careful with it, Honeydew. Too much and it will really taste funny.”

The stout man squinted at the small inscription of numbers on the array of spoons, flipping through them, letting each rejected one swing and hang at the bottom of the plastic ring. “Aha!” His triumphant noise was met with a short snort as Lalna tried to contain a laugh.

“I swear, if Xephos wakes up from your noises, I’m taking the dough and running.” Bottles clinked in the fridge as he pushed around food looking for the next ingredient. Sliding open the crisper in confusion, Lalna tapped his forehead in thought. “Where did we put the chocolate chips again?” His puzzled look reflected in a jumbled expression as he stared in thought at a bottle of maple syrup, wondering which recipe they could use the overly sugary liquid for. 

Struggling to stir the large wooden spoon through the thickening mixture, Honeydew stretched his arm, preparing to switch hands. “Should be in the cupboard above the sink.”

Lalna clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, “They _should_ be in the fridge. In case they melt from the temperature.”

Honeydew’s shoulders shook as he held in a chuckle that turned to a broken snicker, “Not sure if you’ve looked outside recently, but pretty sure in this weather they won’t melt.” A finger to his lips and Honeydew released the spoon to come face to face with Lalna’s dropped brow. Swatting away the sugar stuck finger, Honeydew gestured to the doorway that led into the living room. “Don’t worry! Xephos is out like a brick. The only way he’ll wake up is if you shout one of his theory paper’s due dates.”

Lalna freely let a chuckle slip out, “Pretty sure I’d be the same if all my papers were due one right after the other.” Flicking his hands down his apron to expel excess flour into the air, he breathed in the smell of the old heating oven. “I thought you wanted this to be a surprise though.”

Returning to the bowl with vigour, Honeydew rested his elbow on the faked marbled countertop to turn the mixture easier. “I said it would be a nice surprise for him to wake up to these, but he doesn’t _have_ to.”

Feeling the cool air of the house tickle his back, Honeydew whipped up to pull back down his cartoon ghost covered sweater, but paused mid-movement. Looking at his dough dotted hands his mind whirled to figure out an alternative fix for his clothing. A hip to the left, then to the right, and repeated, but he still couldn’t fix it.

Cackling into the crook of his arm to dull the sound, Lalna bent forward to hold himself together. “That’s an amazing dance you got going on there.” Pushing the back of his forearm against his mouth to wipe up expelled saliva, Lalna shook his head with an endearing smile. “Here, let me help you.”

Lalna clapped his hands to dust off more flour before tugging down the hem of Honeydew’s sweater, tying one end around a belt loop for extra measure. “I told you to wear better baking clothes.”

A buzz from his lips as Honeydew mixed his thank you with a retort. “Not all of us have and apron at the ready.” Honeydew titled the bowl to get a better angle as he resumed stirring. “And you said Halloween cookies, so I dressed for the occasion.”

Sliding his thumb at the edge of the bowl, Lalna caught a hanging lump of raw batter. “Just don’t complain to me when the ghosts on it get even paler.”

Sticking the wooden spoon upright in the center of the bowl, Honeydew huffed as a thought struck him. “You need to explain to me how chocolate chip cookies are Halloween themed.” Staring at the half carton of eggs he rolled an idea around in his head. “Maybe if we put orange food colouring in them…”

Stinging beeps from the oven sounded off as it hit the optimal temperature. Cracking his knuckles, Lalna stuck his hands to hover in front of the hot appliance, warming his cold fingers. “I think that would just make them into a brown mess, and I have a better Halloweeny idea anyway.” A flick of his chin to the island counter behind Honeydew and both of their attention fell to the small pile of metal cookie cutters. “I have bats ones, pumpkins and ghosts. So whatever we make, they’ll be festive.”

Stopping himself from acting out the instinct to scratch his head, Honeydew slowly pivoted around on his step stool to avoid strain on his neck. “But what if,” He measured the pile with his eyes, “What if they all turn out as blobs when we bake them?”

Lalna shrugged his shoulders as he pursed his lips, “Blobs are scary.”

Breaking into a wide cheerful smile, Honeydew forgot about his batter precautions and plastered his hands to his chin, smearing dough into his beard. “They are! Have you seen ‘The Blob-“

“Of the Enchanted Bog’? Of course! What did you think when it ate the whole cement truck?” Lalna’s voice perked with shared excitement. “Or-or, when it caught fire, and then just ate the fire??”

Honeydew clapped his hands, and barely stayed still on the stool. “Those effects were so cheesy, I loved them!”

A groan erupted from the next room, freezing Lalna’s next question mid movement. Stumbling to the doorway, with a red pressed mark from a textbook across his face, Xephos groaned again, glaring at each person in the kitchen. “Do you two, have to be so loud?” His mumble barely passed through his fingers as he wiped at his face.

Gritting his teeth as he paced his movements, Lalna strained to hold back a pent up laugh. “So much for letting sleeping dogs lie huh?” Looking back at the scrunched frown, he whispered out his thoughts, “Maybe if we give him a cookie, he’ll go back to sleep.”

A shake of his head and Honeydew easily regained his smile as he held a finger up for Lalna to watch carefully. “Hey, Xephos!” An answered grunt was what he received. “What was your favourite part from ‘The Blob of the Enchanted Bog’?”

Pulling at the corners of his eyes Xephos furrowed his brow in thought, slowly taking in the question. “What?” Crossed arms cemented his stance as a sigh placed his insinuating look. “The best part of course was when the blob split to create more sentient blobs.”

Lalna banged his hand on the counter, “No way! The best part was when he ate a megaphone and started speaking!”

A high hum and Honeydew grinned, holding his hands up to pacify. “Guys, guys.” A slow pleased breath as he grabbed their attention, waiting only long enough for Lalna to fully turn towards him. “You’re both right…”

“But the part where the blob got a helicopter propeller and started to fly beats all of yours!”


End file.
